The present invention relates to a variable valve timing control system for a V-type internal combustion engine, namely, an engine of the type including first and second cylinder banks arranged to form the letter V (capital vee).
V-type internal combustion engines are well known. Among them, a known V-type internal combustion engine includes first and second cylinder banks, each including three cylinders, in which for activating intake and exhaust valves, two intake camshafts and two exhaust camshafts are arranged on the two cylinder banks. In other words, two camshafts, namely, an inatake camshaft and an exhaust camshaft, are arranged on each of the two banks.
There is a demand for installation of a variable valve timing control system on a V-type internal combustion engine of the above kind. Besides, there is a demand for transverse mount of the V-type internal combustion in an engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. Particularly, for the transverse engine mount, there is little room left in the engine room in front of a casing for a power transmission member, i.e., a chain or a belt, interconnecting the engine crankshaft and the four camshafts.